


The Morning After

by catradoracan0n



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Hangover, One Night Stands, One Shot, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, The Talk, nervous adrien, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catradoracan0n/pseuds/catradoracan0n
Summary: Marinette wakes up, a pounding headache and no recollection of what happened last night. She knows that she was at the Agreste’s annual Gala, but that doesn’t explain why she’s naked in his bed right now.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181





	The Morning After

Marinette opened her eyes to a room much too bright. The first thing she noticed was her pounding headache, and how the light in the room seemed to drill into her head. The second thing she noticed was how her alcohol ridden breath bounced off the pillow below her back into her face. As she attempted to turn onto her back, to stop the scent of wine furthering the pounding in her brain, she felt a rock hard... thing behind her. She jolted her eyes open, the feeling of an arm wound around her waist suddenly very apparent. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she began to recognise her surroundings. That was - Adrien’s foozball table? Yeah, that was definitely his TV and his couch. No doubt about it, this was Adriens room. So if this was his bedroom... no. There was no way. She slowly began to roll her head over to meet the mysterious figure behind her. Her body tensed up as she looked at him. Even asleep, how did he manage to look so breathtaking? The sunrise brought out the glow on his skin and his hair lay messily across his forehead and the pillow below him. At this moment, she realised that this probably wasn’t the best she had ever looked. She slowly sat up and peeled his arm from her stomach, scanning the room. Her dress from last nights annual Agreste Gala lay askew on the floor next to Adrien’s tux and her underwear. As she put the events of last night into order, she remembered the dancing, the drinking, the flirting. How he had kissed her. So gentle, yet desperate for her affection. How they snuck away from the party to his bedroom. She blushed and unconsciously bit her bottom him at the memory. His slow stirring brought her out of her trance, and she creeped out of bed. Quickly stepping back into her black, skin tight dress, she scanned the room for her matching heels. 

“Missing something?” Adrien groaned, pointing towards her lace pants that lay at the bottom of the bed. He threw a hand over his eyes to stop the light burying deep into the back of his skull. The familiar taste of beer lingered in his mouth as he sat up to look at the girl that stood blushing at the bottom of his bed. 

“Oh... uh yeah. Those are mine”. She didn’t really know what to do. She couldn’t just put them on right here, right now. They both stared at the piece of underwear, reliving the events of last night. 

“Were you planning on sneaking out?” He asked, a genuine layer of sadness coating his question. He looked her up and down. Pieces of hair stuck out from her ponytail and a few stands had grew loose and framed her face. Her makeup from the night before was half on her face, half on his pillow but she still managed to look flawless in her hungover state. The thought of her wanting to leave to avoid the very necessary conversation that needed to happen made him feel small. Did she not think it was a big deal?

“Um, kinda”. She felt a wave of guilt as the slight grin on his face disappeared and he quickly looked down, playing with the corner of the bedsheet. “I just didn’t want to be naked anymore. It’s kinda cold”. She answered truthfully, a slight giggle escaping at the end. The smile on his face returned as he looked up at her with hopeful eyes. 

“I can get you something warmer? I’m sure I’ve got a hoodie that will fit you” He suggested, the excitement in his voice very apparent to both of them. 

“Sure” She smiled warmly. However, if she was going to stay and have this conversation, she was NOT going to be doing it looking like this. “Is there any chance I could take a shower first? I just feel very... bleugh” She mentally cringed as she stuck her tongue out. Adrien, on the other hand, found it absolutely adorable. 

“Of course! Bathroom is through there” He pointed towards the door that lay slightly open and she left him with a side smile and a “thank you”.

After she showered and put on the Jagged Stone hoodie and cotton shorts Adrien provided for her, brushed her teeth with an extra toothbrush and combed out her birds nest of hair, she returned to the bedroom. Her clothes had been folded and placed on his side table and her phone was now charging. Adrien was sat on his bed, scrolling though his phone. His hair was damp and two plates of pancakes lay on the other side of him. The fact that he offered his en-suite to Marinette instead of using it himself and then got breakfast for them tugged at her heart. He truly was a gentleman. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves as she walked over to the bed and sat beside him. 

“They’re chocolate chip” Adrien stated after a brief moment of silence. After no response from Marinette, he decided to just bite the bullet. “So... last night, huh?”

Marinette choked on a bite of pancake and Adrien silently cursed himself for being so forward. 

“Yeah, last night” She croaked, trying to recover.

“Alya’s going crazy, by the way. Her and Nino saw us slip away together”. He informed her. He stared at his plate, refusing to look at her as she gaped at him with the same bright blue eyes he fell for last night. “Just out of curiosity, what are you going to tell her?” He asked as he toyed with his cutlery.

“I, um, well, I guess...” She spluttered. Alya would be going batshit crazy right at this very moment and she thanked the heavens her phone was across the room. “That we, uh, hooked up and I stayed the night, I suppose” She squeaked, forcing herself to swallow a bite of pancake.

“Oh, of course” He exhaled through his nose, allowing another wave of silence to wash over them. “I hate this” He murdered. Marinette shot him a look of concern. “Is it going to be like this from now on?” He asked, finally looking at her. “Us, not able to even maintain eye contact? If I knew it would be like this, I woul-“

Marinette interrupted him by placing a hand on top of his. “Hey. We’re going to be okay. We just need to figure out what we’re going to do next, right?” She attempted to calm him down by placing her other hand on his shoulder. His few friends were what he cared about the most in this world, and the thought of losing Marinette made that constant pile of worry that sat in his stomach rise up to his chest. “We just, we need to figure out where we go from here”. She reiterated, only now realising how her indecision would be affecting him. 

“Okay, so, what do we do?” The deafening question hung between them, threatening to ruin their years of friendship. 

“Can i just say?” Adrien flipped his hand over to intertwine his fingers with hers. “I don’t regret what happened”. His dark green eyes met her own, soft with hope and adoration. “I’m not sure what I feel for you”. He admitted, the lingering thought of Ladybug threatening to break through and ruin this moment. “But I know now, that it’s more than friendship for me” He blushed, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and stupid as his eyes began to scan the room to find something else to look at.

Marinette could see his demeanour change as her face stayed unflinching. “I... I feel the same” She murmured. No way was she going to tell him how she had dreamed about last night for years and ruin this. “Maybe we could, I dunno, just hang out and see how things go?” She bit her lip in excitement, afraid if she didn’t that everything she had been feeling for the past three years would slip out.

“Or I could ask you out?” That signature grin was back, plastered across his face. His nervousness was obvious, but not as much as his excitement as he squeezed her hand and cocked his eyebrow. 

“I think” She giggled. “I think I’d like that”.


End file.
